Nevermore: A Maximum Ride Novel
by MaximumRideForever
Summary: Max is anxious to find Ella and her mother if it's the last thing she does. But what if an old enemy arises and begins to make Max offers that she finds hard to refuse? Max finds out how far her enemy will go to make sure she makes the right choice.  Dax
1. Healing

**Disclaimer Note:** **Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson, however the ideas of this story belong to me. The title of this story is also the new title for the book 8 which J.P totally owns. Nevermore A Maximum Ride Novel Book One: Sex, Drugs & Rock 'N Roll**

Do you know how it feels to loose almost everything you've ever cared about all in the same week? No, of course you don't, because those things only seem to happen to me.

I had lost Fang, my first and perhaps only love. Not to mention my best friend, right winged man and second in command. He left me (Maximum Ride AKA Max) and the flock (Nudge, Iggy, The Gasman – Don't go there, and Angel) with nothing but a note. Now he had his own flock of merry mutants, including Maya (My clone) who has replaced me in every way. (Check out the other Max chronicles if you're interested.)

On top of that, my Mum, Dr. Valencia Martinez, was missing along with Jeb, my oh so wonderful father who is nothing but a lying, manipulative weasel.

My half-sister Ella was also gone. She decided she was always meant to have wings and snuck off while we were asleep around a campfire in the desert so we couldn't exactly stop her. (We were experimented on in a lab that we call The School and avian DNA was grafted into our genetic code giving us wings and other amusing attributes.) She left us a note in the dirt and that was it. My own sister, wanting to be more like me. What I wouldn't give to be more like her.

Lastly Angel, my baby. Not literally but like my own all the same. She was the youngest of the flock, the little sister of Gazzy. They're the only blood relatives in the flock, which explains why we all look so different. But that doesn't matter now because Angel is gone.

A bomb in Paris was set to go off and as skilful as Gazzy is with explosives, he couldn't stop it in time and Angel was caught in the explosion. Luckily everyone was OK. Except Angel. She was only seven years old.

Anyway, after saying goodbye to Fang and his gang, the flock and I were heading back to find Ella. Then we would find my Mum and maybe even Jeb, if he was still alive. If not no biggie.

"Max, do you think there's a possibility that Angel could still be alive? I mean she could have been caught by someone and held captive and not be able to reach us, or she might be stuck underground somewhere and…" Nudge began but stopped herself before I had the chance. She was torn up about Angel. We all were.

"I'm sorry Nudge, but I don't think so." I said forcing out my words. I felt the warm prickle of tears blurring my vision. I had to stay strong for the flock. I didn't even want to believe any of this was really happening. As much as I tried to deny the fact that Angel was gone and my Mum and sister were missing, I knew that I had to live up to reality. They _were_ gone. But I promised myself I would find them no matter what it took.

I looked back at Nudge, her light coffee coloured skin pale and her scrawny body weak. She held on tight to the only thing we had left of Angel - one of her sneakers. Gazzy was still crying on and off but for now he seemed OK. I mean, as OK as a nine-year-old mutant bid freak can be after loosing his sister. Iggy was also quieter than usual. He like the rest of us blamed himself for what happened back in the tunnel. Angel was like a little sister to him and with Ella missing too, he must have felt pretty down right now. Ella is his crush and all.

That only left Dylan. He was the only one of us who didn't shed a tear amongst all this mess. He stayed strong throughout, helping the flock get back on their feet and making sure we were okay to fly. From all the 'excitement' our bodies felt as though they weighed 50 tons making flying seem like swimming through quicksand. I could tell the flock were fighting to keep their eyes open and their heads up and that was before we got back to the jet.

I looked down for a place to land so that we could stop and refuel. There was a small English diner not far from our position and I flew lower signalling the flock to follow.

"I want four cheeseburgers, two pint glasses of Pepsi, two large fries, three spicy chicken wings and apple pie for desert." Gazzy said in a flat tone as we landed. That was an unusually small order for him, but seeing as muggins here is paying and considering everything that happened I just nodded.

"I'll have four hamburgers, one large fries, two hot chocolates with marshmallows, cream and hundreds and thousands and I'll have six spicy chicken wings with BBQ dip and a chocolate fudge cake for desert." Nudge listed. Again, small order but I could see they really weren't in the usual eating mood.

"I'll have the same as Gazzy." Iggy mumbled running his fingers though his gritty strawberry blonde hair.

"Okay I think I can remember that. Angel what would you like?" I asked without thinking. Oh Max…

I paused for several moments catching a glimpse of the flock as they stared at me probably thinking 'is this a joke'? I looked up at Dylan horrified by what I had said that I felt tears begin to form all over again. He came closer and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I'll have a look at the menu." He smiled squeezing me tightly against him, pretending that I had meant to call him Angel. I brushed myself down quickly and ran my fingers through my tangles trying to make myself look half-decent.

The flock headed inside first as I waited outside to gather my bearings.

"Things will be alright soon. I promise. We'll find Ella and your Mum and we'll all go home together." Dylan convinced me. He kissed me on top of my head and pulled me by the hand in to the diner.

Inside I saw happy families laughing and joking and playing tricks on each other. I remembered the good old days when the flock used to play tricks on each other and have food fights in the kitchen when I wasn't around. I remembered sparring with Fang and kicking his behind until he was good enough to do the same to me. All the memories of the flock flooded back making me smile and cry at the same time. Dylan noticed the tear streaming down my cheek and stopped before we got to the table.

"I was just thinking about the good old times with the flock and how so much has changed." I told him, realising that I've hit a new low of pathetic.

"Things change all the time Max. But you've got to learn to accept that there's nothing you can do to change the past. Just live for the future." Dylan said in a soothing tone. Sometimes I thought he sounded like my voice. But then I realised something. Dylan couldn't be my voice, because Dylan never laughs at me, even when I do the dumbest things. Dylan never tells me off for doing something I want to do. He agrees with everything I say and has never stood in my way. That and the fact that I had my voice long before he was made.

"Guess your right." I said rubbing the tears off my cheek. I put on a brave face and sat with the rest of the flock waiting while Dylan decided what he wanted.

"I'll have seven double cheeseburgers – no onions, they give me gas, three large fries, one large pepperoni and cheese pizza, one large coffee and a strawberry sundae please." Dylan finally said. Gazzy smiled at the gas comment and Nudges eyes were wide at how big his order was. There was me thinking he eats healthy, high protein foods. Where did all his muscle come from?

"Oh-kay then." I said getting up to order. I made a note on my way over to the counter to mark potential escape routes if needed. You can never be too careful.

Whilst waiting in the queue, I felt someone sneak up from behind me. I turned slowly, fists ready but as I turned I realised it was only Dylan.  
>"Jesus, don't do that!" I whispered loudly. He gave me an apologetic look and stood next to me.<p>

"I'm Dylan not Jesus and I figured you'd need help remembering everything we ordered so here I am." He smiled holding his hands behind his back.

"Thanks, I'm sure I've got it though. But you can grab the straws and the cutlery." I pointed and he nodded. But he didn't move. I glared at him curiously for a few seconds until he looked back at me.

There were those eyes again. I find that whenever I'm close enough to him, I feel myself being pulled in like I'm in the middle of the ocean and the tide is carrying me out and I just can't escape. I couldn't take my eyes off his and then I found myself staring at his perfect model lips and imagined kissing them repeatedly. Wait, what am I thinking! I tried to shake such thoughts from my mind as if that would actually work but of course it didn't. Dylan smirked at me and I suddenly felt hot all over. Why was this happening to me?

"_**It's happening because you're attracted to him."**_ A voice spoke loud and clear inside my head, sending shivers down my spine. Great, its back. I have a voice inside my head that likes to tell me how I feel and what I'm supposed to do with my life. I didn't know if it was a male or female voice. I just knew it was a voice. An irritating one at best. I ignored my voice's comment and cleared my throat.

"Feeling hot?" Dylan asked. "Me too." He grinned finally looking away. I wanted to slap him right there and then but decided against it. Suddenly my thoughts skipped to Fang and part of me wished he were here.

"_**Is Fang going to get you through the apocalypse? Is Fang going to be the one by your side when you need him most? No, but Dylan is. The sooner you accept this, the better it will be for everyone. You've seen what happens when you get close with him, why don't you see where it can take you?" **_The voice lectured me.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked.

"Nothing. It's just my stupid voice." I replied sighing.

"What did it say?"

"Just stuff about stuff." I said knowing how idiotic that sounded.

"What stuff? You can tell me." He smiled putting his arm around my shoulder. I felt nervous about telling him but I couldn't lie, he would see straight through it. No pun intended.

"I was thinking about Fang." I began and Dylan's smiles soon faded. Whoops. "I wished that Fang could be here and the voice reminded me that you're the one who's here, not him." I explained lightly.

"And…?" Dylan asked becoming more curious as the conversation went on.

"It said that I should stick with you. See what happens." I finished abruptly as it was our turn to order. Thank God.

"Hey, I'd like to order…" I started but Dylan pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the woman behind the till. It had all our orders on it. She seemed quite surprised at the amount of food we ordered but let us off nonetheless.

"Stick with you, see what happens? Explain." Dylan leaned on the counter smiling. This was awkward.

"_**Tell him how you feel when you're close to him."**_ My voice demanded making me jump about a foot in the air.

"See if we live through this apocalypse or something." I said trying to deflect the subject. I don't think Dylan was buying it.

The woman behind the counter took my card, swiped it and handed it back smiling at Dylan. She ran her eyes over his body twice until she saw me frowning at her. As we walked away, her eyes were glued to his butt and for some reason I felt furious.

"Jealous?" Dylan asked sticking his tongue out at me. I laughed like I didn't care, but deep down, it bothered me. It bothered me _a lot._

I could honestly say I was glad to be out of there. The flock and I took to the air, heading towards the jet, and hopefully towards finding Ella and dragging her butt home!

"Hey Max, what do we do when we get to the Jet? Do you know where we're going?" Nudge asked possibly making that the shortest sentence she has ever said.

"I think we're headed back to the facility in the desert, the one with the kids and their guns." I said having a flashback of the blind kids shooting the hell out of Dylan and me on our last visit. "That'll be the only place Ella could go right?" I asked hoping someone would back me up.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dylan agreed and the flock each stacked their fists on top of each other's and gave a faint whoop.

They were slowly healing. Little did I know, things were about to get a lot more complicated. I mean, don't they always?


	2. The Good and the Bad

It took the flock and I a while to figure out that although we were sitting in the jet, no one was driving it. That's how tired we were.

"Erm, Max?" Iggy called pointing to the drivers seat. I felt like such an idiot. Why hadn't I thought about this on the way over?

"Yeah, I know. I'll call our good friend Nino Pierpont and get him to send someone to pilot the jet." I told him reaching for my handheld. I was a bit reluctant to just have anyone come over and fly all the people I loved about a million feet up in the air but we needed to get back and this was the fastest way. I wasn't about to let the blind guy fly us all the way home.

Within the hour, we were flying back to the US of A, back to the facility of blind kids with guns and back to God knows what else.

"Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge kids." The pilot said with a strong French accent. Little did he know everything was practically gone already. I didn't take too kindly to his 'kids' comment either. I mean Dylan and Iggy was an easy 6-foot and as for myself, I don't really think I'd pass for a kid anymore. In fact neither does Nudge. Looking at my flock now I realised that they've all grown so much without me even noticing. Nudge was catching up to me real fast standing at a possible 5 foot 5 inches and Gazzy had lost all his baby roundness and was looking pretty sturdy and lean.

I thought of a day where my flock would be all grown up with flocks of their own. Perhaps even married with their own kids. A tear came to my eye and I remembered the day Dylan told me I was pathetic. He was right. Things had changed so much for the flock. So much so that I almost wished that we were all still together eating out of dumpsters and sleeping in trees again. I missed the good old days where dogs were dogs, scientists were scientists and people were just people that wouldn't morph into huge wolf-like men ready to rip you to shreds. But things changed.

"You're not crying again are you?" Dylan asked sitting next to me and putting the blanket over my shoulders.

"No." I replied faintly. I didn't even know if I was telling the truth or not. I had so many thoughts and memories floating around I my brain that I couldn't even tell if I was crying. Almost like I was numb.

"Are you still worried about your sister and Mother?" He asked rubbing my arm as though to keep me warm. Admittingly, it wasn't the warmest Jet so I welcomed it.

"No, I'm just thinking about sleeping in trees and eating out of dumpsters." I told him and I heard Nudge giggle from across the room and Iggy snort.

"I see. Well there is one blueberry muffin left if you're that hungry?" He laughed and his Caribbean eyes sparkled brightly. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. I mean if you can't laugh at yourself now and then who can you laugh at? To him I must have sounded completely pathetic. What was wrong with me?

"No, I'm not that hungry, it's just something the flock used to do way back when we didn't have nice big houses built for us, or a credit card to buy food and water with. We didn't have anyone taking care of us in those days." I told him and his face flushed a light pink. I guess he thought I was talking about the way he was made for me and how he was looking after all of us so well.

I still hadn't quite got to grips with how 'they' thought he would be perfect for me and since when do they know what I like anyway?

"**They knew exactly how to create your perfect other-half as all they needed to do was create a guy that is the complete opposite to you. After all, they do say opposites attract." **The voice explained giving me a slight migraine.

I never actually realised that Dylan was exactly the opposite of me until just now. The voice was right as painful as it was for me to admit but Dylan was kind and generous all the time and he wasn't violent and he never argued. As for me I always argued and with everyone, it was kinda like my job to argue with everyone being the leader y'know but I just had more of a violent, angry personality than any of the other flock members had. I can understand how they would think that he would be my perfect other-half being sweet and helpful and agreeable and everything but….

There was a long and strange silence inside my head, which believe me, was a rare thing for me. I struggled to finish my sentence and the more I tried to think why I couldn't finish it, the more I struggled to remember what is was that I was trying to finish.

"Max, we're landing. Are you ready?" Someone asked me but I couldn't tell you whom.

"Yeah I'm coming." I called out, disturbed by my own lack of thoughts.

So the Jet dropped us off nearest to the facility as it could without causing too much alarm and concern for anyone who was available to hear it. Which could have been just about anyone.

"I think the facility is just behind those rocks." Dylan pointed showing us the way. A look of determination was spread widely across his face as we reached nearer. I expected that we would have to fight our way in, spend about an hour running through a maze of corridors trying to find where Ella might be and then about the rest of our lives escaping whatever it is that we find in there, cos you know there's gonna be something awful bad.

Almost like I was right on cue, there stood four blind kids with guns on top of the roof shifting and swaying on the spot like trees.

"Attack them from above." I whispered to the flock as we counted to three before we pushed ourselves up into the air and came down on them like a ton of bricks!

"It's raining cows!" Nudge squealed as she hit one off the roof and sent him flying in circles towards the ground below.

"Heads down bums up!" Gazzy cried copying Nudges manoeuvres and swiping the gun from the kids hands before kicking their behind off the roof.

Dylan and I took care of the last two kids and bolted though the metal door labelled 'fire exit' being followed by Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy and prepared myself for the worst. I didn't have a clue what we would find down here, but I was gonna find out soon enough.

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Iggy quickly barked stopping us all in our tracks. Iggy has super hearing, even more so than what we do. Enough said.

"What do you hear Ig?" I asked watching his sightless eyes move from side to side as though he could actually see. He couldn't.

"I think I can hear…Ella!" He boomed and raced off down the dimly lit corridor leaving us in the dark.

We chased Iggy down after battling corridors which all looked the same and finally stumbled upon a large double door reading 'personnel only.'

"This is it. I think Ella is in there. I mean I know Ella is in there. What do we do now?" Iggy asked impatiently almost sounding like Nudge. Before I could say anything, Dylan had prized open the door and light flooded into our eyes blinding us. When our eyes adjusted to the light, we saw a big bright white room and in the centre of the room was a large tank? Someone appeared to be swimming around in the large tank in the centre of the room. On the outside were computers and office desks, papers and test tubes. My blood turned to ice as memories of the school came to mind. The only thing missing was the creepy whitecoats and the creepy dog creates which we practically grew up in.

Iggy stared in horror towards the tank. Then it hit me; Iggy could see! I should have remembered from when we were in the Antarctic Iggy could sort of see when he focused on the bright snow that surrounded us.

"Iggy are you OK?" I put my hand on his back and began to rub when he ran towards the tank and pressed both his hands against the glass. The person swimming around in the tank stopped and turned to face him. I moved closer to see if it was who I thought it was, who I hoped it was. As I got closer, I realised I was right. It was Ella! Ella with a pair of 14 foot sandy coloured wingspan that is! But that wasn't all I noticed as I stepped closer. I peered through the tank and saw another person standing a few paces behind, standing next to a computer and all sorts of School-like equiptment. I blinked several times thinking that maybe the water was altering my perception. But it wasn't the water or my eyes. What I saw standing behind the tank, behind my sister and looking directly at me with a huge grin was none other than Dr Hoonie-Goonie. Dylan's beloved creator. My heart sank to my feet, as I knew that once again things had gone from good to bad in about 0.33 seconds.


	3. The Doctors Proposal

Dr. Hans stood before us and the happy reunion was over.

"Max! I'm so glad you came, you have to see what I can do!" Ella screamed jumping out of the tank and wrapping her not so skinny wet arms around me. It had only been a little while since I saw her last, but already it seemed as though she'd grown an inch taller and was not almost as muscular as me. Not that I was some sort of body builder pumping a load of weights at the local gym, I just mean she looked a lot tougher than before. I wondered what kinds of horrific testing and experimenting she had endured to get this result.

"Don't worry Max, I know you have some trust issues with the good Doctor here, but honestly, he's helped me out so much and I've achieved something so great in such a short time its just incredible!" Ella told me flashing me a grin. Trust issues isn't the word. He almost killed Fang and I had to revive him with a hypodermic needle straight in to his heart! Plus he had wanted me to run away to Germany with Dylan and have eggs, I mean who wouldn't have problems with that?

"Sure, if you call being a mutant bird freak with wings and supernatural powers being hunted down almost everyday of your life and almost killed on a daily basis incredible then yeah sure, that's just wonderful." I scoffed, noting the smiles coming from my flock.

"Max please Dr. Hans has really helped me in every way he could. I've developed my skills underwater and I've become much stronger than I was before. I bet I could even help you fight off some of these bad guys now." She said with excitement. Although I didn't doubt she was stronger, I did doubt that she could hold her own in one of our battles. I mean, one of the bad guys was standing right behind her!

"Alright wise guy, lets see what you've got." I said crossing my arms over my chest. With that, Ella took a running jump up to the ladder and dived into the tank barely taking a breath a she did so.

She sank to the bottom and began to make rings of bubbles escape from her mouth. I had to admit it did look pretty cool.

"Hey she can breathe underwater!" Gazzy pointed to Ella and I saw he was right.

"So now I'm the only one who can't breathe underwater?" Dylan asked looking concerned and we all nodded. Then he too jumped in to the tank fully clothed and began squirming around like a worm on a fishing rod. We all took our eyes off Dylan and trained them back to Ella who was now using her hands to make the water leap up into the air and do tricks.

"Woah, that's so cool! I wish I could do that! How does she do that? Does she have water powers like a mermaid or something?" Nudge continually asked and Gazzy shook his head.

"No silly, she has water powers like Poseidon, or Percy Jackson." Gazzy corrected her and she gasped in awe. Everyone was so busy looking at Ella that we had forgotten about Dylan sitting at the bottom of the tank with his arms crossed, his too good-looking unimpressed face staring at us through the glass.

"Wow, you learn fast!" Gazzy said. Gazzy's first time trying to breathe underwater didn't quite go according to plan as he ended up swallowing tons of disgusting sea water and his face practically went blue. Dylan poked his head out from under the water and smiled. So beautiful, so careless and calm… No don't think about it, don't even think about it.

"**But you want to think about it don't you?"** A too familiar voice popped into my head right when I didn't want it to.

"**Maximum, the sooner you let Dylan in, the sooner everything will be alright. You'll see." **The voice said and I rolled my eyes. Gee whiz, if it were only that simple. I imagined the voice would give me a snide reply saying something along the lines of 'But it is Maximum' and I couldn't help but snort a little at my brilliant voice impression.

"See? Am I cool or what?" Ella beamed climbing out of the tub and allowing Iggy to wrap a towel around her. It bothered me slightly that Iggy could sort of see and I wondered if Ella noticed.

"I have done nothing wrong here, I have simply helped a person become a better version of themselves." Dr. Hans said trying to win me over. Not gonna happen.

"If you wanted to do that then why didn't you become a therapist or a doctor or anything besides messing with people's genes and DNA." I asked irritated. He didn't answer. Figures.

"If this is what Ella wanted, then who are we to judge" Iggy said putting his arm around Ella and his free arm on her stomach. Eww.

But what disturbed me even more than that was that Dr. Hoonie Goonie was watching them and smiling, almost like he actually cared. I felt like I wanted to hurl.

"So how is it exactly that you are here when the last we saw of you, you were in the plane as it was going down?" I asked curiously. I wondered if he had genetically modified himself to be more than human. It was the only way he could have survived.

"That is not important right now, what is important that you lead the Gen 77 kids immediately. If you do not, then someone else will step up and try to take your place, meaning certain disaster." Dr. Hans replied. I couldn't bear to think whom he could have been referring to by 'someone else will step up and take my place'. I mean, not to toot my own horn but who could be a better leader than I could?

"So what are you suggesting? Because before that plane wreck happened, I believe we were on our way over here to have a looksie at these mutants. Which probably would have ended up me talking to them blah blah blah." I said.

"Not mutants Max, Genetically enhanced humans. And now you are here, you might as well get started." He told me like I was actually gonna obey.

"First things first before I do anything for you, where is my Mum? She's missing, Jeb too and I have a hunch you know something about it?" I ordered and my flock was one hundred percent behind me with this one.

"She is safe but she's got important matters to deal with at the moment, far too busy to play reunion with you." He said spitefully.

"Oh no, you're gonna tell us where she is because we are not doing anything without her!" I barked fiercely hoping he remembered whom he was dealing with. He gave me and irritated look that I enjoyed very much but I knew he wasn't going to spill the beans, not if it was going against his glorious plans.

"Max, it's OK. He promised me that as soon as you produce an heir then we can see Mum again and everything will be OK." Ella told me seeming happier about it than she should be. I found it hard to believe she actually trusted him.

"No way. I'm sorry Ella but Mum means too much to me to go at any of this alone. After all it was her idea to come see these kids not mine and I'd rather have her by my side than somewhere I don't know." I replied in my 'no nonsense' tone of voice. She looked sad for a moment but then gave in.

"Okay you're right I'm sorry. We need our mother and we can't just leave her." Ella said defeated.

"That's better. Now if you don't mind we're going to make like trees and get out of your hair. We'll find our mother whether you tell us or not." I snapped and felt proud of myself for being so, well Me.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Max. You see, Ella has a chip, deep within her brain, positively un-removable and that chip allows me to follow her wherever she goes. If you take Ella away from here and don't accept my offer, then a highly trained team of genetically modified humans will be after you and they won't stop until you surrender. They don't eat, nor sleep and will do anything it takes. Do you really want that?" He asked sounding smug. I hate this guy! I want to rip his eyeballs out and make him eat them!

"What offer?" Dylan asked.

"No, I don't want to be hunted again Max! I want to be able to sleep without keeping one eye open. I want to be able to fly and not have to look over my shoulder every five minutes afraid for my life! Please accept his offer Max please?" Nudge pleaded almost crying.

"Calm down Nudge, he hasn't told us what the offer is yet." Dylan told her sounding cautious.

"It's simple." Dr. Hans began. "All you have to do is produce an heir. I'll even go as far as saying you don't even need to come to Germany, as long as the task in complete. I'll also throw in a little bonus from the goodness of my heart. I'm sure Iggy would love a new pair of eyes right about now? I mean, It isn't often he gets to look upon the face of his lover is it?" He finished, looking at the surprise on Iggy's face. My blood was boiling in my veins and I wanted to lash out at his smug face so much I ached.

"Oh my God Max seriously, Iggy will get a new pair of eyes? Then he can see me all the time! Please Max do it for Iggy!" Ella exclaimed holding onto Iggy for dear life. I was stunned. I was literally speechless. How dare he use that trump card on me!

No matter how hard I try and say no, my flock will hate me. Especially Iggy and Ella.

"That isn't fair!" Dylan shouted standing next to me. "You can't make Max make a decision like that. No matter what answer she gives she can't win. You can't make her choose something like that it's wrong!" Dylan told Hans. He seemed quite taken back by Dylan's outburst along with the rest of us.

"If that's how you feel, I hope you enjoy being forced into it." Hans spoke calmly and walked away to look at some of his 'important' documents.

"Nobody is going to force me to do anything I don't want to do pal!" I yelled to him but he didn't turn around or say anything. Shame he didn't keep that quiet more often. However amidst the shouting and the arguing, I did wonder why Hans seemed so desperate for Dylan and I to produce an heir. I felt as though there was something I was missing, something he wasn't telling us.

I knew Iggy probably wasn't going to talk to me for a while but there was no way in hell…You get the point.

"Max I think you should seriously reconsider." Ella told me being held up by Iggy. She wasn't that good at flying yet.

"Ella, I understand you want Ig to see but you have to think about this from Max's point of view." Dylan told her softly and she made a sad but irritated face. I must admit Dylan was pretty good at calming people down.

"Yeah, I have. It must be so horrible for you having to be told you have to have a family with someone who looks like they've been carved from Angel dust, who loves you so much that you take them for granted and would probably love to be the father of your children more than you know." Ella argued. I squeezed my eyes tight trying my hardest not to break down all over again. I thought that Fang would be by my side forever, that maybe one day we would even get married and have a flock of our own, but when he left me the way he did, everything changed and Dylan was just forced upon me. Everybody wanted something different and I just couldn't please everyone. They seem to have forgot that I'm the one that's lost and been through the most.

"Max please I'm begging you, just let someone else love you! What have you got to loose?" She shouted over the wind and I just wanted to drop like a rock and never be seen again.

"What have I got to loose? Nothing! What have I got to gain? Everything!" I roared, feeling tears streak down my face. I split away from the flock as fast as I could and headed straight down for the trees. I needed to think. I needed to just get away from the arguing.

I heard Dylan chasing me from behind, yelling at me to come back but I didn't listen, I just plummeted to the ground like a rocket not wanting to stop until I hit something. I was flying down so fast I could barely hear Dylan calling out to me from behind. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but by the time I had figured it out it was already too late. By the time I saw the shine from below me, I was already hit. I felt bullets puncture my arm and torso and my head started to spin.

Somehow over the wind I could hear Dylan drastically calling out my name, trying his best to reach me in time but I was falling too fast. At this rate I would splat on the ground and be nothing but a memory. But suddenly Dylan caught up and pulled me into his chest tight. Just when I thought I was safe, the gun fired off again just missing his ear. But one bullet hit him in the side and blood began to flow over me. Oh (Insert a swear word of your choice here)!

Dylan seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open and didn't have the strength to pull us up and away. The ground came closer and closer and we were still falling fast. Was this it? Is this how I'm going to die? I prayed to whatever God there was that we would be OK. I saw Dylan move in the air and as we were about to crash into the ground I realised he was covering me from the fall. Dylan was about to risk his life to save mine.

Dylan hit the ground first holding me tightly on top of him as he skidded across the grass for what seemed like miles. When we finally stopped moving, I looked behind me and saw a trail of feathers, blood and ripped clothing. I turned to face Dylan hoping he wasn't dead. He stirred slightly and then opened his eyes looking straight into mine.

"M-Max, are y-you OK?" He stuttered more concerned with me than himself. I wasn't Ok, but I was probably more OK than him.

"I'm fine what about you?" I asked groggily. He grinned and nodded and I felt like hugging him if it wasn't for the awkward position and his wounds.

I climbed off Dylan holding my arm and ripping my shirt to make a bandage. He struggled to sit himself up and with my help I managed to get him on his feet.

"Are you guys alright?" I heard Ella yell as they landed close by.

"I've got two bullet wounds, Dylan has one I think. He's scraped his back pretty bad." I told them getting ready to make another bandage.

"It's OK." He replied.

"We have to get you guys to a hospital quick before you bleed to death!" Ella screeched. As much as I hated that idea, I had to admit she was right. I couldn't let Dylan bleed to death after how he had just saved me.

"Iggy help me with Dylan, Nudge help Ella." I ordered and without a word everyone obeyed and we were up in the air flying like birds on Crystal Meath towards a hospital that for all we knew could be as long as a day away.


	4. Valium

I must tell you that I can get pretty cranky around hospitals. I mean just the smell of disinfectant and bleach triggers awful memories from the school and just thinking about it makes me want to hurl so bad. But that wouldn't be good for all the people below me right now.

Iggy and I struggled to keep Dylan aloft. I was injured which didn't help and it was like Iggy was carrying the both of us all by himself. I felt like I was going to drop out of the sky at any given moment just like before.

I had wanted to apologise to the flock for what happened. It could have been so much worse and it was my entire fault. If I had of just kept a level head instead of storming off like I usually do, then Dylan wouldn't need serious medical attention right now and I wouldn't have put my flock in danger. But saying that, not accepting Dr. Hans' offer was practically putting my flock in danger. I just didn't know when to stop.

"Max, I think I see something that looks like a hospital, it's got a H on the roof maybe that's it?" Ella yelled trying to point without letting go of Nudge for too long.

"Yes I see it too, do you think we should fly lower and have a look? But what if it isn't a hospital, what'll we do then? Do you think Dylan can hold on for much longer?" Nudge rambled and I suddenly felt queasy. I didn't have any of the answers she was looking for. I had hoped it was a hospital so we could fix Dylan and myself up but if it wasn't, then I didn't know how long Dylan could last.

"Maybe we should have taken Dylan back to Dr. Hans. He would be able to fix him and we wouldn't need to go through all this again." Iggy moaned trying to get a better grip on Dylan.

"No way we are not going back there unless there is a perfectly good reason to. He's the one trying to hunt us down and capture us, why would you want to go back with him?" I shouted. Iggy was silent again but deep down I knew he was right. But we'd come too far to turn back now.

Landing in an alley behind the big building of death, Iggy helped me walk Dylan through the main entrance of the hospital and Ella, Nudge and Gazzy waited in the waiting room. The less of us that showed up the better. I didn't bother asking the receptionist for a doctor, if I did I'd be waiting all day so we found an empty room and pulled the curtain placing Dylan on the bed.

"He weighs a ton!" Iggy complained but I ignored it.

"I'm going to see if I can get a doctor, stay with him OK." I asked and he nodded.

I jogged down the hall searching drastically for a doctor. There had to be one somewhere.

"Excuse me are you a doctor?" I asked a man before I saw his badge.

"Yes I am young lady how may I help you?" He asked politely. The nicest ones always turn out to be the backstabbing ones. Except for my mum of course.

"My cousin has been shot and well he's got some really bad marks on his back. I've been shot to, can you help us?" I whispered showing him where the bullets hit me.

"Oh my of course show me where your cousin is." He replied and I took him to where Dylan was. He looked at Dylan and saw he was in a lot of pain and called a nurse to get a stretcher. As he examined Dylan more closely he spotted the wings and looked at me wide eyed.

"Please just help him." I said and he nodded faintly. It wasn't long until they took him into the OR and a nurse was working on getting the bullet out of my arm and side. I was glad the other doctor had told her not to stare at my wings. Although I think she had a hard time not to.

She gave me a local anaesthetic and pulled the bullets from me easily. Then she gave me a quick x-ray of my torso.

"Please tell me how my cousin is doing." I asked her and she flashed me a smile.

"You're very close aren't you, I can tell." She said and I sort of blushed.

"Well yeah, he's my family. Can you make sure they bring him in here after the operation and whatnot. I would like to see him." I asked and she finished up the stitching and waddled away with her medical things.

"Max, I'll go let the others know what's going on. I'll be back soon." Iggy said and left as silently as he came. I was surprised that he stuck with me for that long.

"Excuse me, Max?" The nurse who had left not long ago said holding x-rays in her hand.

"Yes?" I asked sounding a little bitter than intended.

"I have some x-rays here that I want to show you." She said holding them up in the light.

"Tell me what you see." She spoke looking at me like her eyes were going to bulge right out of her head.

"Well I see bones and more bones." I replied sarcastically. I could tell I was her favourite patient.

"No, look here." She pointed to a small white blip on the x-ray. I squinted to the area where she was pointing and noticed I had something lodged in my side. At first I thought it was something from a previous operation, until she told me I had a tiny circular disk in my side, much like the ones animals have for tracing.

"This can't be possible. How did it get there?" I asked stunned. Another chip? But this is new?

"I was hoping you could tell me? Something like this doesn't just end up in your body. It has to be put there by someone. Now unless you have very over protective parents that are doctors, then I'm going to have to call the authorities and let them come down here and deal with this because this is so very strange." She went on.

"Yes! My Mum, she's a doctor. Well she's a vet but a doctor none the less." I replied hoping she wouldn't call anybody but she didn't seem to believe me. Damn it!

The nurse walked away but looked back at me now and then for what reason I didn't know but I started to panic. I looked around the room and found a small scalpel that the nurse had stupidly left. I picked it up hand shaking and memorised the exact spot that I had seen it. Luckily I didn't have to go anywhere near my bullet wound and re-open it.

I made a small cut in my side, which luckily I didn't feel because of the anaesthetic and pushed down harder on my skin. My blood began to soak the bed as I cut deeper and deeper into my flesh. It kind of tingled but I ignored it and tried to finish the job before someone caught me.

I cut through tissue upon tissue until I saw the chip staring back at me. So long sucker I laughed as I tried to dig my way around it and make it loose. I'd lost a lot of blood but I wasn't going to stop until this chip was out! But every time I tried to dig it out, I ended up pushing it further and further back. If I keep this up I'll be digging into my stomach.

"Max! What the heck?" Ella screamed rushing over to me.

"Guys I've got another chip inside of me, I saw it on the x-ray!" I told them struggling to breathe.

"Are you sure? I only left you for a few minutes." Iggy sighed shaking his head.

"Nurse!" Ella shouted and a nurse came over and nearly fainted at the mess I made. She told everybody to wait in the waiting room and took me to the recovery room first which is beyond me.

"No take me back I can do this myself! Take me back!" I yelled trying to break free of the bed restraints.

I was placed next to Dylan who was now awake and looking a lot better. He smiled when he saw me as though he knew I would do something stupid.

"Max calm down. We're going to help you." One of the doctors said.

"No you're not! You're going to knock me out and do all sorts of things to me! I don't give you permission to knock me out!" I screamed at them waking some old man up in the far corner.

"Max we won't put you out if you don't want us to OK?" A doctor told me trying to calm me down. I crossed my arms over my chest and spread the blood all over me.

"She's lost a lot of blood we need to do something now." A nurse said reaching out for a syringe.

"Oh no I don't think so!" I laughed trying to push and kick everyone who came near me away.

"Look Max, your cousin is awake. We helped him and now we are going to help you." A nurse said sticking the syringe into my arm sneakily.

"Hey! You can't…" I began but felt myself become calm and stable.

I saw my flock standing close by who refused to wait in the waiting room.

"Max your going to be alright." Ella called over.

"See Max, your friends are here. Everything is alright now." A nurse told me and I almost believed her.

I laid back on the bed and let out a huge breath. A nurse pushed Dylan over towards me more so he could talk to me. I think they planned to take my chip out and stitch me up here. The curtain was pulled all around me and doctors put on their gloves and got their equipment ready.

"_The lights are really bright. Why are the lights really bright?"_ I slurred trying to reach out to them above me. _"Where's my flock, are they OK? Where is everybody?"_ I asked looking in all directions.

"Max they're fine don't worry." Dylan said next to me.

"_You saved me. Thank you. You're my hero."_ I told Dylan reaching my hand out to his but not quite being able to touch it. Dylan blushed and smiled.

"You're very welcome. Anything for you Max." Dylan said in a quiet voice.

"_But you nearly died! You could have been dead now if it wasn't for me. I'm __such a clueless idiot."_ I groaned.

"What did you give her?" Dylan asked one of the nurses.

"We gave her some valium to calm her down." She replied. Dylan smiled widely as he had remembered one of the flock telling him what happened to Max when she took valium before. She openly admitted her love for Fang in front of everyone.

"_Dylan why do you love me? I'm harsh and pushy and you're just completely perfect. Your sooo kind to everyone why would you want me?"_ I asked trying to focus my blurry vision on his perfect model face.

"Because I know you're a good person who wants to help the world. You do what you think is right and I love that about you, always trying to please others before yourself. You are so beautiful and inspiring you just don't know it." Dylan told me and I had tears falling off my cheeks.

"_Really? You think so?"_ I asked with Bambi eyes.

"I'm always here for you. I love you." He whispered just as my head became too heavy to lift and I felt myself shifting in and out of consciousness. The last thing I could remember before completely falling asleep was the words _I love you too_ slur out of my mouth.

Four Hours Later

I bounded up in bed feeling a sharp ripping sensation in my side as my stitches ripped slightly but not enough to do me harm. I didn't care though, I needed to get us out of here now!

I climbed out of my bed, put on my clothes and shook Dylan drastically in the bed next to me.

"Come on, we've got to go. Can you manage?" I asked helping him to his feet.

"Ughh sure I can walk no problem, but I can't fly anywhere yet." He said pointing to his back. Of course, flying was out of the question for him.

"Let me find some clothes." He said looking around slowly almost like he wasn't really looking at all. That's when I noticed that Dylan was only in his boxers. Eek!

"Oh here they are." He said picking up his clothes. "Can you help me?" He asked and I nodded. Having to dress the flock when they were little was one thing, but having to dress a man was embarrassing. I think he loved it more than he was letting on.

Running down a hall we found the flock still in the waiting room.

"Max you're awake, did the doctor discharge you?" Ella asked happy to see I was all in one piece and sane.

"Ella you have a lot to learn." Iggy said grabbing her hand and smiling.

"Let's get out of here." I urged and we managed to slip away without being too noticed.

"Oh Max I have something to tell you." Nudge began." You see while you were asleep, your phone kinda rang and it was Fang. He said that he has news on the one-light. But the details are on his blog so we have to find a computer." Nudge informed me.

"Thanks for telling me. I think I saw a library near here on the way in. They should have a computer we can use." I said and she nodded sweetly. We weren't out of the door five minutes and Ella was already asking for directions to the library.

"Ella… The library is here." Iggy said and Ella blushed.

"Sorry." She said and hung her head low.

"Gazzy before we go in do you want to empty your gas contents first?" I asked him and he giggled.

"You know, I don't think I've ever been in a library before." Dylan said wrinkling his perfect brow.

"Oh library's are sooo fun, they have all sorts of amazing books for all different types of people! They have books on anything, they even have books on books!" Nudge bellowed. I rolled my eyes at Dylan and he laughed. I'm glad he wasn't talking about what happened before. I cringed just at the though of it.

"I'll be over by the explosives section if you need me. I've got some learning to do." Gazzy said running off dragging Iggy with him.

"Ella I'll find us the hair and clothes books. Not to mention the books on shoes and nails and jewellery…" Nudge babbled taking Ella away with her leaving Dylan and me. Again.

"So where to?" He asked and I pointed towards the computers on the second floor.

"At least we can keep an eye on the others up here." I told him looking over the balcony trying to keep myself from looking at Dylan for too long encase the images of him in just his boxers came flashing up. Oh damn now I'm thinking about it.

"What happened back in the hospital may I ask?" He smiled and my heart thudded in my chest. Here we go…

"I know right, a chip out of know where? It's insane!" I laughed but he didn't look fooled.

"No, I meant when you were on Valium, you were very different. You called me your hero and told me you loved me. Do you not remember?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No I don't, but I think I would remember something like that don't you?" I said like I was confused. He still didn't look convinced.

"Max, all I want to know is what you said true?" He spoke louder putting his hand on my shoulder to stop me from moving.

"I was drugged and confused and in pain and in a hospital. I didn't know what was going on. I'm sorry I don't know what to say." I explained walking away but he stood in front of me and put both of his hands on my shoulders tight.

"Do you really think I'm perfect? Do you really think I'm your hero? _Do you really love me?"_ He demanded, his voice getting quieter and quieter to the point where I could hardly hear him.

"Yes, you're too perfect, yes, I'm thankful for what you did and I didn't mean love as in that kind of love I just meant that I like you." I tried to explain to him but talking about feelings just made me sick to my stomach. I didn't know how I felt about him and I couldn't decide that now of all places. I walked towards a free computer and began clicking away. Dylan sat next to me quietly not asking me anymore questions about how I feel. I guess he got the point.

"When you're ready to talk. I'll listen." He smiled. That's just great, now he's going to be waiting for me to tell him I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him.

I typed in the address for Fang's blog and half-expected videos of Maya and Fang laughing and messing around together like me and Fang used to but the first thing that popped up was this huge profile picture of Fang! WTH? Fang never had a picture before, In fact he seemed quite strongly against it, but here it was. I clicked on it to make it bigger and Fangs face and torso filled the screen. He was standing against a dark wall with his arms crossed and his wings peeking out from behind his back. His fringe was sweeping across his face making him look sexy and mysterious and he had the most amazing smile I had ever seen. Dylan must have sensed my attraction towards the picture and grabbed the mouse and clicked it off and clicked on messages.

**Max, I've over heard that the true one-light is recruiting 'special' people with abilities to join the DG. They are recruiting people and inviting them to some sort of dinner/meeting in Malibu. The address and the directions are in the link below. I'll meet you at the house and we will go in together. Be there for 3pm tomorrow.**

**F.**

"I can't believe they're recruiting. I don't want you going in there alone with him, It's dangerous Max." Dylan said but I held up my hand.

"Listen, these people might have my Mum, if so, I'm gonna get her back. I can handle this." I told him and got up to leave. Sooner or later he was going to have to understand that I do everything my way. Besides, its not like I'm going to pass up the opportunity to work with Fang by my side again is it?


	5. True Feelings

Getting to Malibu didn't take very long, as it was the next state over so the flock hung out close by until I gave the signal. Dylan wasn't happy about letting me go in there alone with Fang, but he didn't have a say in this, I wasn't doing this to spend some personal time with my ex, I was doing it to get my Mum the heck outta there. Of course being side by side with Fang like the good old times was a bonus.

By 3pm I had waited for Fang in the exact spot he had mentioned in his email and right on time he gracefully flew in from behind some old aspen tree and landed in front of me.

"Glad you came." He said short and sweet. A typical sentence from Fang.

"Like I'm gonna miss this!" I boasted peering through the large steel bars of the gate that led up to the house we would be dining in. Soon others began to crowd around the gate and I turned to Fang.

"Oh we're a little early, wanted us to be the first ones here just to be safe." He said looking around at the genetically enhanced super humans as a lack of words.

A woman with short white hair tied up neatly on top of her head came waltzing down the path on the other side of the gate. She looked important and very strict, I wondered if she was one of the True-One Lights top dogs.

"Good evening everyone, I'm very glad you could all make it here today. Before I let you through I would like to introduce myself as Lady Francine. But you can all call me Ms. Francine.

Now, through these gates lies over 4 acres of meadow with stunning rock formations, decorative trees and a wide range of hiking, biking and riding trails which has been here for generations. This is private land only so you are very lucky to be given a chance such as this so don't mess it up! More importantly don't touch anything and keep yourself to yourself at all times." The old crow squawked, standing up straight with her arms behind her back like she had been in the military for the past 60 years. Everyone looked positively scared out of their skins all except Fang and me of course. We couldn't help a snicker or two when she pronounced her letters with a high pitched squeak.

As soon as the old hag opened the gate everyone slowly moved forward and began to follow behind. We walked for a while and I felt like I was on some sort of safari tour, but without all the animals. Then again…

"This place is too quiet." Fang whispered in my ear and a shiver suddenly danced down my spine making me rub my arms my body to keep me warm, even though it wasn't even remotely cold.

"Here." Fang whispered again, handing me his sexy leather jacket and putting it over my shoulders.

It was incredibly warm and for the rest of the walk Fangs alluring scent filled my nostrils and made my heart beat ten times faster.

"As you can see, the house is built upon a layer of rocks, making it look smaller than it actually is." The old woman recited.

The house looked way bigger than old hag Francine was letting on, its windows were about 20 foot of pure double glazed glass with several balconies that I could see just from down here.

The dark wooden steps that swirled around leading up to the house was just perfect in itself.

If I could picture my dream home, it would probably look something like this.

"This house is incredible!" Someone behind me shouted and I rolled my eyes. Took you long enough, I could see this house from all the way back down the path. Call yourself a mutant?

I felt Fangs eyes on me and I turned to look at him. He was grinning his sexy half grin that I loved so much that I felt my heart begin to do backflips in my chest.

"Why are you grinning?" I whispered and he leaned in closer, his scent re-filling my nose.

"Because you rolled your eyes at the kid behind because he couldn't see what you apparently could." Fang replied. I would have been pondering on the fact that Fang had said such a long sentence but he was actually right and it bothered me. He knew exactly what I was thinking and he knew exactly what the face I made meant.

Fang knew everything about me because we'd been together for so long we could practically read each other like books. Well, he could. It was always difficult for me to read exactly what Fang is thinking or feeling because of how un-emotional he is.

Suddenly I felt my mood turn sour and for some strange reason all I could think about was how happy we used to be, before Dylan, before Angel had told us her premonition of Fang dying first and before Dr. Hans nearly killed him. I felt pathetic at how down I was feeling right now and remembered what Dylan had told me; I shouldn't dwell on the past, just live for the future. But how could I forget the past if it was standing right next to me and all I could smell was Fang!

"Max are you okay?" Fang asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I quickly nodded and turned away, but then I remembered something else. This was Fang. You might be able to fool Dylan with that crap, maybe even the flock, but it sure doesn't fool Fang.

"Right this way please. But remember; don't touch anything!" The Hagster boomed spraying the kids on the front row with her spit.

As we entered the house we were shown around and told where we will be eating and where we can change and shower for dinner. The floor in the main entrance was wooden and shiny and I felt like I was being rude just by walking on it. Of course we were all told to wipe our feet at least five hundred times before we walked in but yet she still shouted at anyone who made a squeak on the floor with their shoes.

"Everyone pair up and I will show you to your rooms." She said more calmly this time. Then it hit me; me and Fang in a room together. Alone. I started to get butterflies in my stomach at the thought of showering and changing in the same room as him, but I couldn't let him see I was this nervous so I forced myself to act as normal as I possibly could.

"Up the stairs now to your rooms." Francine demanded giving us each a key to our rooms. I took ours and began searching the long modern corridor for room 23.

"Max, here." Fang called pointing to room 23.

"Nice catch." I said and he smiled warmly at me. I put the key in the lock and turned it. As I opened the door, inside was the largest king sized bed I had ever seen. Great, I hope I don't actually have to sleep in that with Fang. I blushed and began searching for the bathroom. There was three doors in the room, one which was the bathroom, one was a towel cupboard with soaps and robes in and the last one was a closet for clothes, not that we had any.

I sat down on the bed next to Fang and he looked won at his hands and played with his nails. I took of his jacket and realised it actually was cold in here.

"Jeez it's freezing in here!" I said to Fang putting his jacket back on.

"That's because the air con is on full blast." Fang explained pointing above us to the A.C. In normal rooms you could just flip a switch somewhere and its off but you would need to be Spiderman to get to those buttons. The ceiling was too high for even Fang to reach. He stood up and began turning his gaze to the ceiling then back to the walls. Just as I was about to ask him what the heck he's doing Fang took a running jump at the wall and bounced off grabbing on to a strange metal bar that just so happened to be on the ceiling for some reason.

He hung there for some time before trying to find the right button. I couldn't help but laugh at him hanging like that. Then the door burst open and the Old Hag appeared with her arms cross.

"What the devil do you think you're doing?" She exploded at Fang spitting like a Llama.

"I'm turning the A.C off cause its freezing in here." He replied calmly dropping himself onto the bed.

"Don't touch a single thing is that clear? Dinner is at 15.00 hours I suggest you shower and make yourself look presentable!" She screamed throwing us piles of clothes from out of know where.

"But how am I meant to shower if I can't touch anything?" Fang asked with a serious look but I could tell he was joshing her around.

"Don't talk back to me, just DO IT!" She exclaimed and slammed the door shut. I laughed at Fang and he began laughing back.

"She seriously needs a chill pill." Fang laughed. I had never seen Fang act this way before. He was so different; the old Fang would never have talked back to her.

"I guess having your own flock has made you more talkative huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah guess so. They won't listen to me if I don't tell them whose boss you know?" He told me and I nodded.

"You can shower first if you like." Fang said looking through a pile of clothes we were given. Didn't look like there was anything black either. Fang wasn't going to be happy.

"Okay sure." I said picking up a white top with the words 'Bossy' on it and a faded pair of jeans.

"Great nothing black. Stupid old hag." Fang muttered to himself as

I headed into the shower. It was then that I realised how much I still really loved Fang. How I longed to kiss his lips and touch his bare skin. No! I shouldn't be thinking these things! I shook my head and stood in the large bathtub under the power shower hoping that all these feelings would just go down the drain. Fang left me remember?

I quickly washed my hair and body and got dressed and put a comb through my knotted hair.

I wanted to get out fast because I wanted to talk to Fang some more. I didn't want to waste any time being with him, even though I knew that it probably wasn't a good idea. After brushing my hair I opened the door and he walked in.

"Is the shower any good?" He asked.

"Oh yeah it's great." I replied unable to stop staring into his dark mysterious eyes.

He smiled and placed his clothes neatly on the floor. I checked my phone to see if I had any messages from the flock. Zero. I turned back around and the bathroom door was still open slightly and through the gap I could make out Fang taking off his shirt and throwing it to the floor.

Then he reached for his belt and began pulling it off. I felt hot all over at the sight of Fang shirtless that I couldn't pull my eyes away.

He slowly looked up and saw me looking and I blushed like crazy.

He walked over to the door and I half expected him to slam it shut or something but instead he opened it up even more and smiled at me.

"Sorry." He apologised and then shut the door. Unbelievable.

My heart beat began to get back to normal after a few minutes until my phone rang making me jump 50 feet in the air.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone pacing myself for another one of Nudges rambles about how Gazzy has let one off or how Iggy isn't letting her do something she wanted to but it wasn't Nudge.

"Hey it's me. I just wondered if you're okay? How's it going?" Dylan's voice calmly echoed through my ear.

"Yeah I'm okay, I haven't spotted my mum yet, but Fang and myself will be going to a dinner or something in a few minutes so I'll see if she's around then." I told him.

"Oh so where are you now?" He asked which was another way of saying what are you and Fang doing right now.

"Just waiting in a room until we're told to come out." I said knowing that if I told him I had just showered in the next room to Fang he would probably flip out and get all jealous so I tried to save myself the headache.

"Okay, well as soon as you have Dr.M ring me and I'll help you or something." He said in a sweet caring tone.

"Alright thanks I might need it. This place has it's own drill sergeant and she's a tough cookie." I laughed and I heard him laugh too. His voice was so beautiful. Just pretend I didn't say that.

"Okay talk to you soon. Be careful. I love you." Dylan declared making my eyes suddenly grow wider. I had never actually heard him say that to me before and even though I knew he loved me, hearing him say those awkward three little words took me by complete surprise. I hung up the phone and began searching through draws and cupboards to take my mind off Dylan.

"**Your mind will never wander far from the thought of Dylan, Maximum. No matter how hard you try, you will always be thinking about him." **My voice stated. Brilliant, just what I needed. An irritating, uncanny voice to tell me what I should be thinking. Please go away before I scream.

"**You have to understand Maximum that Dylan and yourself were always meant to be. Soon enough you will realise this and your history and love for Fang will be nothing but a fond memory." **The voice explained. I had trouble believing such crap but I suppose I should know by now that anything is possible and anything could happen. But I doubted it. Fang would always be more to me than just a 'fond memory' to me. Saying that I suppose I couldn't deny that Dylan and I had become more… what's the word I'm looking for?

"**Close?"** The voice asked. Close was definitely not the word I was going to use but sure if you want to put it that way then yes, perhaps, but there was still no way… Fang was here and….

"**And he would be leaving again? He would go back to his flock and you yours? I'm very sure that in this small time you've had with Fang he isn't going to suddenly drop everything and come running back to you. Even if he still loves you."** The voice spoke making my bottom lip quiver. Do you really think I don't know all this! I can't help but wonder. Sometimes I like to think 'what if' but most of the time I just try and take it as it comes and just be happy with it. It's hard but I try and I knew that being here with Fang today was going to push some of my buttons but I risked it because I thought it might help. Obviously I was wrong. Sorry for being 98% human.

The voice was silent and I struggled to hold back the tears. I found a box of tissues and wiped my wet cheeks before Fang saw me like this. I couldn't have him think I was pathetic too.

I sat on the bed waiting for Fang to be ready, waiting till we could find my Mum and be done with this place. I couldn't hear the water running any longer and assumed Fang was almost done. The handle on the door moved down and out appeared Fang with a grey shirt with random black designs and a light pair of denim jeans. I completely forgot with all that happened just now that Fang wasn't wearing any black. I had to admit he looked super hot!

"Who was on the phone earlier? Let me guess…Your new lover?" Fang said rather sinister and I knew he had heard me talking with Dylan.

"It was Dylan yes. Just wanted to make sure everything was all right. As for the new lover thing, I don't think so." I replied not taking my eyes off Fang's 'new look'.

"I see. Well what do you think? Be honest, do you think I look…Gay?" Fang asked with a worried look and I nearly burst out with laughter.

"Are you kidding? You've never looked better. In my opinion, you look amazing." I told him watching his cheeks go pink. He walked slowly over towards me and placed himself next to me on the bed. There was complete silence for a few seconds and I had a bad feeling something was about to happen.

"Max, don't go out with him." Fang said rather sudden and out of the blue. It took me a few moments to interpret what he meant.

"I'm not I swear." Was all I could say.

"Good, because I don't want you too. I know that's selfish of me to say so but I really don't want you to go out with him." Fang had a sad look spread across his face and I could tell he was really serious about this.

"Well it's not like I have plans to date him. Why this all of a sudden?" I asked and he paused for a while as though trying to think how he could begin to explain.

"I can't bare the thought of you dating that… that clone." Fang began angrily. "It just doesn't seem right to me and I think you deserve better than him Max." He told me which confused the hell out of me. Why did Fang think Dylan wasn't good enough for me?

"I don't quite understand. At what level do you have the right to tell me that someone isn't right for me, when you're the one that left me with nothing but a stinking note and decided that I'm better off without you, when you know all too well that it's total garbage!" I argued getting more worked up than I had wanted. The last thing I had wanted to do was argue with Fang when we could be enjoying what time we have together alone. Even if we shouldn't.

"I know how you feel and I can't tell you how sorry I am for that. But I just don't understand what you see in that fake experiment!" Fang raised his voice.

"Well, I can tell you a little something about fake experiments. Take Maya for example. What's with that! Explain to me how she is any different from Dylan?" I folded my arms and waited for a reply but I didn't get one. Fang lifted his head from the floor and looked at me. I could see the pain in his eyes and I knew how strongly he felt about Dylan.

"I'm sorry Max. I just don't want you ending up with a guy like that." Fang trailed off.

"I suppose you want me to end up with a guy more like…you?" I asked in my stubborn tone.

"No I didn't mean…"Fang sighed and put his head in his hands. "Even though I know what I did was completely wrong to you and believe me I regret it. I just always imagined it would be us together." He mumbled into his hands.

"Well I don't know if that's the case anymore." I told him and he looked even more hurt than before.

"Just promise me you won't go out with him. Promise me you won't do what Dr. Hans told you to do. Don't… y'know." Fang pleaded seeming desperate.

"I doubt that's gonna happen but I've learned anything can happen so I guess I can't promise anything."

"Max please. Don't breed with him. If you need an heir that bad, then pick me. Don't pick him!" Fang was practically begging now. Fang never pleaded or begged in his entire life. He really had changed. He was still a complete stranger to me. I felt like I hardly knew him now.

"Fang what are you saying?" I exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I'm saying that if you need an heir to carry on after you, to save the world when you're not around then I'm your guy. Just remember that. It would have ended up that way if I hadn't of left you anyway." Fang responded as though he knew how everything was going to plan out. I never knew he felt that way towards me.

I guess if he hadn't left us then we would probably end up getting married and having our own children one day but hearing him talk like this is just hard to take in.

I mean, who does he think he is saying these things to me? Dylan has been there for me and saved my life and he's only been here a few weeks. He's risked his own life for me and he doesn't deserve to be badmouthed by Fang in that way.

"Please tell me you'll think about it? And we will get back together Max. One day in the near future I hope." He squeezed my hand before getting up and reaching for the door.

Now what was I supposed to do?


End file.
